Jazz sous les Cerisiers
by Meika-San
Summary: -Pour la centième fois, non je ne suis pas gay, et non, ce n'est pas mon petit ami... Caliban laissa échapper un long soupir excédé. Son grand frère n'avait visiblement aucune envie de le laisser vaquer a ses occupations. Ah, comment s'était-il retrouvé chez moi?... Dans ma chambre?... Dans... Mon lit? Possibilité de reprise et de plus de chapitres.


-Pour la centième fois, non je ne suis pas gay et non, Sylver n'est pas mon petit ami.

Caliban laissa échapper un long soupir excédé. Son grand frère ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'il lui avait présenté le nouveau membre du Magicgang.

Enfin, présenté... Plus ou moins.

-Mais alors, éclairez donc ma sombre lanterne cher ami, qu'est ce que ce cette sublime créature foutait allongée sur toi dans ton lit, les vêtements a moitiés défaits? Répondit son frère de cinq ans son aîné.

Caliban pris une posture sérieuse, ses sourcils froncés sur son regard argenté courroucé, et ses doigts fins s'entrelacèrent sous son menton, formant un V renversé, coudes sur la table qui le séparait de son grand frère. Qui celui ci, pieds nonchalamment posés sur ladite table, en équilibre instable sur sa chaise, se curait les ongles, curieusement vernis de noir a l'aide d'un couteau incrusté de joyaux qui ressemblait fichtrement à des émeraudes terriennes. Ses trop longues boucles noires désordonnées venaient chatouiller le creux de sa clavicule et de ses épaules puissantes, et ses grands yeux en amande d'un blanc immaculé semblaient le traverser, bien qu'en partie cachés par les boucles en question. Il possédait également un menton ferme, un nez fin et droit, et des lèvres rosées, tranchant sa peau d'une blancheur d'albâtre. Il possédait la beauté de visage de la famille D'al Salan, des abdominaux a faire pleurer un gladiateur et le sourire innocent d'un petit garçon.

Enfin, quand il souriait...

Il portait comme a son habitude des vêtements moulants sa musculature fine et puissante en cuir synthétique, soulignant son allure svelte et élancée, de grandes bottes noires très 'Goths' et un collier a clous argentés enserrait son cou entièrement dépourvu de défauts. Cal se demandait perpétuellement comment son grand frère, qui le dominait bien de deux têtes faisait pour être un voleur aussi doué et discret.

Bref, son grand frère, Nowaki D'al Salan le harcelait de question a propos du ''magnifique jeune homme qui se tenait beaucoup trop près d'un minus comme toi''

Cal soupira a nouveau. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de ramener Sylver chez lui?

... Dans sa chambre?

... Dans... son lit?

Son nez délicat se fronça tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rouge balboune. C'était un malentendu d'une ampleur abominable, mais un malentendu quand même.

Caliban avait fait une balade amicale à Travia avec le demi dragon, ils s'entendaient bien, riaient de bon cœur et ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où ils allaient. Puis au détour d'une rue calme bordée d'un parc regorgeant de cerisiers terriens importés à grands frais, maintenus en floraison constante par un sort léger, le jeune Sortcelier s'était aperçu qu'ils n'étaient guerre loin de sa maison. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il invita Sylver chez lui grignoter quelque chose, d'autant qu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé.

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'au dessus des toits, le grand frère de Caliban les observaient. Quand il avait remarqué le demi dragon, il avait été à deux doigts de suffoquer. La beauté naturelle de ce dernier était rehaussée par la lumière orangée du crépuscule, et des reflets roses comme les fleurs de cerisiers se mouvaient dans ses prunelles dorées. Son nez droit, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres charnues, son front dégagé... Tout chez lui respirait la beauté et le sourire naïf, innocent et beau à faire pleurer Brad Pitt n'était pas pour déplaire a Nowaki.

Ce qui le contraria beaucoup plus fut le fait que quand le magnifique inconnu s'étala de tout son long sur le sol meuble, son petit frère se précipite pour l'aider a se relever, et le dépoussiérer. Il s'attardait beaucoup trop sur le torse et le bas du dos de ce dernier au goût de Nowaki, qui dut faire un gros effort sur lui pour ne pas descendre, coller une miam sur la sale tronche de son petit frère, et prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Mais de une, il préférait attendre pour voir comment les choses allaient évoluer, et de deux, ça aurait quand même fait très bizarre. Il choisit la première option, nettement plus raisonnable. Il ne fut pas déçu, car, quelques minutes après, il compris qu'ils allaient au domicile des D'al Salan. La soirée allait être... Intéressante.

Sylver et Caliban entrèrent dans la maison spacieuse et décorée selon les goûts de la mère de ce dernier. Ils trouvèrent Nowaki qui les avaient devancés, affalé sur le sofa, une Kidikoi roulant entre ses doigts experts, fixant curieusement Sylver. Il eut a peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Cal déclara:

-Salut, on monte. Pas la peine de venir nous déranger. Viens, Sylver.

-Hmm. Sylver hein? Moi c'est Nowa...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le jeune voleur claqua la porte du salon sans laisser a Nowaki l'occasion de se présenter. Il en laissa tomber sa Kidikoi de frustration.

Si Caliban avait daigné lever les yeux sur son grand frère, il aurait vu la lueur de curiosité mêlée de jalousie dans les yeux de ce dernier, louchant sur le postérieur parfait de Sylver.

Le voleur et le demi dragon montèrent a l'étage, et entrèrent dans la la chambre (sombre, car les volets n'étaient pas ouverts et les brillantes étaient occupées en bas) que le dit voleur partageait avec son frère ainé.

-Hmm, marmonna Sylver en détaillant les posters en plissant les yeux, c'est... Original. Elle paye le tissus au centimètre et elle a fait faillite? Non parce qu...

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa pensée philosophique, car la chambre de Cal n'étant pas un modèle de rangement et de propreté, Sylver étant maladroit à un point assez impressionnant, et pour couronner le tout la chambre étant plongée dans le noir, ce dernier se prit les pieds dans une chose non identifiée trainant par terre et s'écroula, entraînant Caliban dans sa chute. Et ce fut donc tout naturellement que quand Nowaki entra dans la chambre de Cal, histoire de surveiller ce que son abruti de petit frère fichait pour faire autant de bruit, se retrouva nez a... Postérieur avec Sylver, a quatre pattes au dessus de son petit frère à moitié nu, les vêtements déchirés par le demi dragon qui s'était raccroché a ce qu'il pouvait, tout deux étendus sur le lit défait du petit voleur.

Passé le moment de stupéfaction totale de Nowaki, il pinça les lèvres, grogna qu'il repasserai quand ils auraient fini de faire leurs cochonneries et tourna les talons sèchement.

Depuis, Nowaki boudait. Il ne comprenait pas que le minus traine avec un dieu grec tel que le dénommé Sylver, malgré les protestations de son petit frère. Tout a l'heure, il était venu le chercher pour parler, l'avait fait assoir et lui rabâchait les oreilles sur le fait qu'il était parfaitement hétérosexuel, qu'il n'y avait rien entre Sylver et lui etc...

Il savait bien que c'était vrai, mais il savait aussi pertinemment que le seul moyen pour le minus de lui prouver qu'il était innocent, c'était de lui présenter ce magnifique jeune homme.

Ce qu'il n'aurait raté pour rien au monde.

-Bon, repris Cal, tu sais quoi, j'en ai mare. Ça ne se fait pas trop, mais je vais te donner le numéro de boule de cristal de Sylver. Arrange toi avec lui, il te racontera.

-Tu... Ne sera pas présent j'espère? Dit-il, une lueur de victoire dansant dans ses prunelles d'ivoire, ce qui n'échappa pas a Cal, je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé par... (il choisit ses mots, un potentiel concurrent...

Caliban était partagé entre la consternation et la surprise. Ce fut finalement cette dernière qui l'emporta.

-Un potentiel concurrent? Tu... Tu veux sortir avec Sylver? s'étrangla t-il

-Ne t'excite pas comme ça, dit il calmement, si tu ne m'a pas menti, je ne vois pas ou est le problème, et dans le cas contraire ( il contempla ses ongles vernis de noir et parfaitement manucurés, puis releva son regard immaculé vers le visage stupéfait de Caliban:) tu me verra contraint et forcé de te piquer ton petit ami.

Puis il ajouta:

-Oh, et puis arrête avec ce regard de carpe dépitée, t'es pitoyable. C'est pas comme ça que tu va gagner.

-Comme ça que je vais gagner! Gémit-il en se levant, renversant la chaise, Je ne veux rien gagner du tout, drague mon pote si tu veux, tant mieux pour toi! Mais pour la dernière fois, je-ne-suis-pas-gay ! martela en détachant soigneusement les mots

-Hmm... Fut la seule réponse de Nowaki, replongé dans l'admiration de ses longs doigts fins et laiteux, enserrés de bagues noires et argent.

Caliban sortit comme une furie. Non mais! Il allait lui monter a cette pousse de Brill ! Il attrapa sa boule de cristal, et lui demanda de le mettre en communication avec Sylver.

Ce dernier répondit presque immédiatement, ils eurent une courte conversation puis Sylver, bien que surpris, promis de se rendre au lieu de rendez vous a l'heure indiquée. Caliban, satisfait, coupa la communication.

Il revins sur ses pas, et assena a son frère:

-Voila, tu l'a ton rendez-vous avec Sylver! Bouge tes fesses, il t'attends a 25h

Nowaki écarquilla les yeux: Il n'en espérait pas autant.

-Merci. Dit-il simplement en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère. Il jeta un coup d'œil a son Hor: 24h73. Hmm. Il ferait bien de se dépêcher. Il enfila un top noir et argent ultra moulant (tellement qu'on apercevait ses abdos parfaitement dessinées a travers) ,un long manteau en cuir synthétique et en soie noir qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles, son collier préféré et détala comme un rominet.

Sylver marchait tranquillement dans les ruelles, bien éclairées malgré l'heure tardive, non seulement parce que c'était l'été, et donc il y avait plus d'heures de lumière, mais aussi parce que les deux lunes diffusaient une lumière douce et tamisée, esquissant des reflets changeants sur sa peau veloutée. Il se demandait pourquoi Caliban tenait a lui présenter son frère aussi tard la nuit, mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Il entra dans le parc. C'était magnifique, les pétales de cerisiers saupoudraient l'herbe grasse et bleue d'une couche de fleurs de cerisiers, s'ajoutant aux Kalorna qui se dépêchèrent de rentrer en terre en le voyant arriver, mais pointèrent de nouveaux leurs pétales curieux quelques secondes plus tard, puis restèrent en voyant qu'on ne leur voulait aucun mal. Le tout dansant sous le vent chaud d'été formait un tableau magnifique. Ce fut en tout cas ce que se dit Nowaki en arrivant, bien que sa première pensée fut que le demi dragon était bien plus magnifique que le paysage en lui même. Ses longs cheveux blonds, qui avaient l'air incroyablement doux ondoyaient dans le vent, cascadant jusqu'à ses magnifiques fesses. Hmm, oui, décidément très mignon...

Il s'avança vers ce dernier d'une démarche qu'on avait plutôt tendance a attribuer aux chats, fixant cet hybride d'une beauté quasi-impossible de son regard de braise.

Hybride qui finit par se retourner. Il lui accorda un sourire tellement contagieux que le Voleur sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se relever.

-C'est donc vous qui vouliez me rencontrer, dit-il d'une voix claire et chantante. Que votre magie illumine, je me nomme Sylver.

-Hmm, moi c'est Nowaki. Que la tienne protège le monde. Rétorqua t-il, préférant le tutoiement au vouvoiement, non pas par impolitesse mais par question de proximité.

Il attrapa une des mains du demi dragon et la porta a ses lèvres en un baisemain délicat.

''Autant annoncer la couleur dès le départ'' pensa t-il sans quitter sa future conquête des yeux.

A propos de couleur, celle du visage de ladite conquête était tout a fait intéressante.

-Caliban a eu un … Empêchement. Nous sommes seuls. Crut judicieux d'ajouter Nowaki

-Je vois, répondit-il, Mais je suis un peu perdu, pourquoi avez vous...

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase, car Nowaki (qui, pas fou, n'avait pas lâché sa main) l'entraina sur un petit sentier de gravier qui sillonnait dans le parc.

-En fait je voulait te parler par rapport a ce que j'ai vu quand je suis rentré dans la chambre de Caliban. Commença t-il en suivant le sentier.

-Oh, ça? Sourit-il en regardant devant lui En fait je suis tombé et...

-Je sais, le coupa t-il, Cal m'a expliqué. Mais ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est... Est ce que … Vous sortez ensemble?

-Hein? Non pourquoi? Répondit-il, surpris par la question du Voleur

-Donc tu est célibataire?

-O-oui.

Le sourire qu'il lui décrocha alors était digne d'un petit garçon qui vient d'apprendre qu'il va avoir une grosse glace au chocolat s'il est sage.

-Ahem, se reprit-il, moi aussi.

Sylver lui rendit ce même sourire, a sa grande surprise. Nowaki se demanda si c'était par politesse ou parce qu'il s'intéressait potentiellement a lui. Mais la main de l'hybride qui enlaçait la sienne penchait pour la seconde solution. S'il avait voulu s'en défaire, ce serait fait depuis longtemps

Les prunelles dorés croisèrent celles d'ivoire, et les pommettes des deux jeunes hommes s'enflammèrent de concert.

Quelques mèches de cheveux blonds et caramel ondoyèrent dans le vent chaud, que leur propriétaire rajusta d'un geste souple du poignet. Les grands yeux dorés de celui ci semblaient calmes, comme s'il avait trouvé une certaine plénitude. Sa main chaude était toujours enlacée avec celle de Nowaki, qui ne savait plus que dire. Que rajouter de plus?

Les étoiles commençaient a apparaître, se détachant du ciel orange subtilement nuancé de rose et de mauve. Cette nuit Autremondienne s'annonçait magique.

Nowaki entraina Sylver jusqu'à un banc en bois rose. Ils s'assirent, un peu gênés, échangeant des regards timides. Mais à aucun moment, ils ne s'étaient lâchés la main.

Nowaki se décida finalement a briser la glace:

-Hrrrrrm (il s'éclaircit la voie) donc, si j'ai bien compris tu es... Gay?

-Hmm, c'est possible. Déclara Sylver en affichant un sourire tellement ravageur que le Voleur se demanda un instant qui draguait qui.

-Toi, tu n'est pas décidé à me répondre, devina Nowaki en lui renvoyant son sourire numéro 27 bis ''délicieusement romantique''.

Sylver rit doucement en sentant ses joues s'empourprer, puis détourna les yeux. Un point partout.

-Tout ça, ce ne sont que des étiquettes, déclara t-il en levant son regard vers le ciel saupoudré d'étoiles, crois-tu sérieusement qu'a la naissance, on aie la moindre idée de ce qu'est l'amour? Homosexuel, hétérosexuel, bisexuel et que sais-je encore, tout ça ne sont que des statuts. Tant que les sentiments y sont, moi je m'en fiche pas mal (il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. Dieu, qu'il est beau!) Et toi?

-Je pense, répondit prudemment Nowaki, qu'en effet a la naissance nous n'avons pas d'idée sur ce que nous deviendront, mais qu'au contraire on peut choisir par la suite. Mais on ne peut pas choisir son destin, on essaye juste de se débrouiller comme on peut avec ce qu'on a.

Il fit une pause, puis passa une de ses mains sur la joue veloutée de Sylver, qui replongea son regard doré dans celui immaculé de son interlocuteur

Nowaki détailla le corps d'athlète de l'hybride a ses côtés. Ses longs cheveux blonds incroyablement doux allaient caresser ses épaules larges et dans son dos, ondulant dans le vent d'été. Il portait un fin gilet noir, par dessus un top blanc moulant a la perfection ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux parfaits. Il portait également un jean blanc et des bottes noires aux chaines argentées montantes, allant enserrer ses cuisses musclées, relique du souvenir de sa période vestimentaire ''Me touche pas, je vais t'arracher la peau'.

'Nous sommes parfaitement assortis' pensa t-il furtivement.

Sylver sourit, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du Voleur. Sa main rejoint celle de Nowaki sur sa joue, et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent de nouveau. De loin, on aurait pu croire a un couple... De près aussi d'ailleurs.

-Mais avant tout, repris t-il, il faut savoir ce que l'on veut devenir. Et avec qui. Fini t-il en un souffle.

Une musique douce s'éleva dans les airs, subtil mélange de slow et de jazz terrien, c'était très reposant et romantique a souhait. Ça devait provenir d'une fête non loin de la.

Nowaki se leva soudain et tendit une main a Sylver pour qu'il fasse de même. Puis il l'attira contre lui et commença une danse lente et sensuelle, torse contre torse, joue contre joue, tout deux enlacés et heureux. Nowaki dépassait Sylver de peu, une dizaine de centimètres tout au plus, bien qu'il soit très grand.

Le Voleur nicha son nez dans le cou du demi dragon. Il sentait incroyablement bon. Il fut tenté de l'embrasser dans le creux de la clavicule, mais... Mais rien. Après tout, que risquait-il?

Il déposa un chaste baiser papillon juste entre le cou et la mâchoire de Sylver. Nowaki sentit ce dernier sursauter, mais Sylver ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Au contraire, il passa ses doigts dans les boucles noires du Voleur, caressant les cheveux soyeux du bout de ses doigts. Même sans le voir, Nowaki savait que les pommettes de Sylver étaient rouges. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de danser pour autant, et l'aîné de la famille D'al Salan continuait de faire tourner le jeune dragon sous les étoiles.

-Comment tu crois qu'elle s'appelle? Demanda Sylver, la voix tremblant légèrement

-Hmm?

-La musique. Comment tu crois qu'elle s'appelle?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Les mains du Voleur caressaient le dos de Sylver, se baladaient lentement, dansant sur le même rythme que les deux jeunes hommes.

-Nowaki...

Il releva les yeux, et faillit suffoquer. Sylver, plus beau que jamais, se tenait dans ses bras à la lueur des étoiles qui semblaient accrocher a sa peau, dessinant des ombres colorées sur son corps magnifique. Ses lèvres étaient un appel a la luxure, et dans ses yeux, Nowaki aurait juré pouvoir lire ''Embrasse-moi''.

C'est donc ce qu'il fit. Il se rapprocha doucement de ce visage si parfait, et caressa ses lèvres pulpeuses des siennes, tendrement, avec amour. Il sentit son cœur décoller de sa poitrine et partir loin, très loin du petit parc. Il recula finalement et sourit a Sylver. Puis partit en courant.

La musique s'arrêta. Sylver ne savait plus quoi penser. Que venait-il de se passer? Il décida qu'il en avait assez vu pour ce soir et rentra chez lui d'un pas hésitant. Peut être avait-il rêvé?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nowaki percuta Caliban, alors qu'il allait rentrer chez lui.

-Cal? Souffla t-il, Mais par les Limbes qu'est ce que tu fiche ici?

Il ne répondit pas, se bornant a un sourire malicieux. Les deux jeunes hommes se glissèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, ne produisant pas un décibel. Mais alors que Nowaki allait sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, à défaut de ceux de Sylver, Caliban chuchota:

-Smooth Jazz backing track, E Minor.

-Quoi?

-Il voulait savoir le nom de la musique, non?

-Quelle musique?

-Bonne nuit Nowaki. Finit-il, un sourire énigmatique plaqué sur le visage.

-FIN-


End file.
